A Good Olo Fashion Story
by IEatYourSoul
Summary: This is my frist upload fanfiction. It about my adventure in the world of Perium, and my meeting with a young Overworld.  It won an award. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

"I do not own any rights to the Chaotic Trading Card game nor the show, the song "The Minstrel Boy", or Olo (if anyone already owns any rights to him)."

* * *

This story is about me, a creature named Olo, and a "Minstrel Boy."

My alias is Justinian (it should be easy to find out what my real name is), my screen name is RisingStar (one word), and I'm a Chaotic player.

Chaotic is a trading card game that I play; there is another place that other players like myself play by means that may confuse you.

What is this place, you say?

Oddly enough it is called Chaotic as well. Think of it like a club, and only a select few are allowed to join (actually it's more like an invitation only).

This stuff is not important to the story I'm going to tell you, though.

My story starts a while ago. I had just lost my umpteenth match in a row, and that's not the worst of it. I was humiliated during the match.

How humiliated you say?

Image if your four-year-old cousin gave you a wedge in front of everyone you know, and your cousin is barely able to reach your belt buckle. Though I never expected it before.

That's how humiliated I feel.

I was so frustrated and upset that I was playing, ping-pong with my head and my fists were the paddles.

I don't really have any friends in Chaotic to talk to about my emotions, so I decided to go to a location in Perium that only I knew about.

What is Perium you say?

It is like Earth, but instead of humans, there are these creatures that would take too long for me to describe.

The location is called Tranquillus Ruins. I'm the only known player to have a scan of the place, and I am not willing to tell anyone where it is.

I walked over to the transport station and got myself ready for the instant ride.

It only took a moment to get there, but the second my feet touched the stony ground, I could feel all my frustration leaving me.

I found this place one time when I was walking around Perium. I was looking for a one-of-a-kind scan and I found it. (As I said I am not willing to tell anyone where it is).

The place looked like any old ruins, broken bricks, abandoned buildings, and well, the usual.

The only thing was that most of the buildings in the area looked as though they were still livable.

I got a scan of the area and thought of telling people of this place. That was until I felt a calming feeling surround me. It must have been the quietness of the area, and then I knew that if I told anyone about this place, the peace in these ruins would be ruined (pun intended).

The place was the same as I remembered it from the last time I was here. I forgot to mention that the ruins have a shining glow to them during the daytime, and that helps with calming me down, too. This is not important though, except to me.

I walked around a bit, and found my favorite place. It must have been the town's square back in its day, because most of the buildings in the area were all focused on the center.

When I got there, I began to do the next thing that calms me down. I began to sing my favorite songs (I'll leave it up to you to decide what I was singing at the time).

I was still singing when I heard a sound, I stopped singing and turned to the direction of the sound, to see if anyone was there (like a creature, or another player who just happened to find this place like I did).

No one seemed to be there, so I turned back and was ready to sing again, when I heard another sound. "_Once is just a coincidence,_" I though "_but twice, someone had to be here._"

"O.K!" I yelled, "Who in Peruim's name are you?" There was no response. "I know you're out there. I heard you move, TWICE!"

Just then this creature with blue scales, and these two weird things on his head that curved back (if you were to call him a butthead, you would be close to a bull's-eye). He walked on two legs that had scars on them; his two arms had scars on them as well as if he was in some huge battle. His body had one large scar that went from his left shoulder to his right hip, and another scar that went from the right side of his neck to his stomach crossing the larger one. His hands only had four fingers, and his feet only had three toes.

I swear he looked like a Mipedian lizard, but he didn't have the right coloring nor a lizard's face and tail, and the pants he wore than only went down to his knees looked like that of an Overworld design.

The Mipedians and Overworlders are two of the four tribes of creatures that live in Peruim. The other two are the Underworlders and the Danians.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"I-I'm the o-one who ask the ques-questions a-around here hu-man," he said in a terrified tone. "N-now, who ar-are yo-you?"

"I asked first!" I yelled taking one step towards him.

"Stay…stay back," he asked still in the same tone.

"Not until I get your name," I demanded still moving towards him.

He was saying something, but I couldn't hear what it was. It was like he was mumbling or talking to quietly for me to hear, but I did hear one thing that was loud and clear coming out of his mouth.

"**SHADOW STRIKE!**"

**To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I heard him yell, "Shadow strike," I knew it was going to be bad.

His shadow started charging right at me, like a torpedo in the water. (For any Naruto fans reading this, you are probably thinking that I stole this from Shikamaru. Well I didn't. "Shadow Strike" is an attack from the Chaotic Trading Card Game. So point the finger at them not me. NOW BACK TO THE STORY!)

The shadow was still coming after me as it started to rise off the ground and form a four-clawed hand.

(You might be thinking, "Why don't you run or jump out of the way?")

(My answer, "I CAN'T! It's an attack that's impossible to escape.")

I placed my arms in front of me to try to protect myself from the attack. The impact to my arms felt like someone had punched me. I wasn't sent flying, nor ripped to shreds, which would typically happen in such an attack.

After the attack hit, I lowered my arms and started rubbing them from the pain.

I pulled out my scanner and scanned the creature that just had attacked me. I wanted to know why his attack did not work on me.

When my scanner finished, it showed a card with the information about the creature.

His name was Olo, an Overworld Guardian, as it said on the card.

After I read that, I looked up from my scanner and saw Olo, still standing there where he used the Shadow Strike attack, shaking a bit in fear.

I went back to my scanner and checked out his stats (Courage, Wisdom, Speed, Power, and Energy).

(In Chaotic, creatures' stats change depending on the situation they're in at the time of the scanning. So one player's creature card could be stronger or weaker then another player's even if they are the same.)

(Stats of a creature usually are between the numbers of 5-120 and higher. I believe that stats between 5-25 are the lowest, 30-50 are mid low, 55-75 are mid high, and 80 and higher are the highest.)

His wisdom was at 55, speed was at 65, power was at 35, energy was at 55, but his courage was at 10 (the lowest stat in the game next to 5).

That would explain why the shadow strike attack did not work (shadow strike's power comes from the user's courage. If the user's courage is 15 points higher than the target's, the attack will cause damage, but if user's courage is less then 15 points, the attack will not be totally affective).

I now realized that I was going about this the wrong way. The forceful attitude I was showing was just scaring him, and caused him to attack without knowing the attack he used was powerless.

I took some deep breaths and looked back at Olo. He was still standing there shaking.

I thought that he might try a different attack, one that would really hurt me. So I said as calmly as I could, "I'm sorry if I scared you. My name is 'Justinian,' it's nice to meet you, Olo."

Olo answered me, still a little scared, "How do you know my name?"

"I'm a Chaotic player," I answered a little chokingly "I am sure your people have told you about us, and about this (showing my scanner)."

"Oh, yeah I remember now a lot of creatures told me about those things," he said no longer sounding in fear. "Can you tell me everything you know?"

I walked up to him slowly, extended my hand, and said, "Sure, I'll answer your questions if you answer mine."

We spent I don't know how long talking. He asked questions like if humans had superpowers, like teleportation, and metamorphosis.

I told him that humans can't really do things like that, but I also told him that in the Chaotic battle domes, humans could transform into the creatures of Perium.

He was upset at first, but cheered up in the end. I asked him how he found out about the Tranquillus Ruins, and he said that other humans have told other creatures about a strange location where, when they fought, they didn't really feel like fighting at all. Then it hit me, I used this place in some of my battles against other players, and they would know about it. That would explain how Olo would know about the Tranquillus Ruins.

The next question I asked him was about his past. I said, "Olo, what caused you to become such a coward?"

He looked right at me with anger in his eyes, but turned away slowly looking at the ground and started talking.

He told me that when he was a young boy, his father Virri, an Overworld Warrior, would tell him stories of all the battles his father was in. Olo was so impressed with his father, that he would pretend that he was fighting in a huge battle of his own, and that he would be the big hero at the end of the play battles. When he was older, he joined the Overworld Academy. He would always brag about how he was going to become a legend in Perium to the other creatures.

The teachers there told him that there was a difference in being brave and acting brave, but he wouldn't listen.

After the academy, he said he went into the Overworld Army just like his father. He still would brag about becoming a big hero one day, but that was before he first went into battle.

He was sent on an Overworld mission along with two other creatures to destroy a new Underworld battlegear that was rumored to be in development.

His teammates were Tartark an Overworld Hero and a creature named Legime.

Legime was a creature that had a body only half solid; the other half was made from some kind of muck. He never talked, mostly because he had no tongue to talk with. He would tell people what he was thinking by his face and body gestures.

When they reached Khybon's factory, they went over their plan. They would find the new Underworld battlegear Khybon had made and destroy it with some kind of Overworld bomb, but Olo was too impatient to fight, so he ran right into the factory expecting it to be an easy get in, get out mission.

Olo could not remember much after that. All that he could remember was Tartark yelling at him to get back, and something hitting him in the head, knocking him out. When he woke up, he was tied up.

He woke-up from the call of his name. When he was fully awake he realized he was being hung over the lava pit that made the bottom floor in Khybon's factory. He looked around and found that Tartark was beside him and Legime was next to Tartark. They to were in the same pickle as he was. Legime was awake, but pretended to still be knock out. Olo knew this because Legime molded his slime half to look the same as his solid half. A fête he can't do asleep. Tartark was looking at Olo. Oval he was the one who woke Olo. Tartark seemed to be in a very bad mode. Who could blame him, be captured and now hanging over hot, boiling lava.

"This is your fault Olo," said Tartark angrily, "if you stuck to the plan we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't blame the kid old man," said a crackling voice.

They both looked in the derision the voice was coming from. Khybon an Underworld Taskmaster famous not only for his genius, but also because of his for arms, he was standing on a platform that held the control panel holding Olo, and the other over the lava.

"You came to destroy this?" brag Khybon showing them the new battlegear, "I call it the Shred Sphere. I'd love to tell you how it works," stirring at the Shred Sphere "but you have to get your lava pool party." Reaching for the controls.

Just before Khybon pulled the lever, Legime got out of his act and attacked Khybon with his slim half. With Khybon knocked down, Legime used his slim arm to pull the lever that was holding them over the lava to safe ground. Then he by starched his arm out ever father, he pulled the lever that had them chained.

Khybon got up around the same time they touched the ground. When he realized they were free he called for his guards and a huge fight was broken out.

There were three individual fights, Tartark vs. Khybon, and Legime and Olo each taking on one of Khybon's guards. His guards were basically skeletons in armor than wheeled large battle-axes.

Olo was having little trouble with the guard. Everything was going fine; Olo dodged everything the guard throw at him.

Olo strike the guard down with his attack Ram Slam. (The attack work by the user changing straight towards an enemy, and striking them with their head. Afterwards, the user lifts their enemy over their head and slamming them into the ground, or pushing them into a wall, tree, or rock at high speeds.) Olo was standing a few feet away from the guard when he heard something bouncing his way. He looked down and saw the Shred Sphere.

"Olo run!" yelled a Tartark still fighting Khybon. Olo look at Tartark not knowing the gear was activated.

Olo looked back at the gear, which was making a beeping sound. He thought nothing of it, and ignored Tartark's orders. As he started to walk over the Shred Sphere the beeping stop, Olo looked down and what happened next would terrify anyone.

The sphere burst open revealing, hundreds of blades all around Olo. Trapping him in a ball of blades. Olo didn't know what to do; all he could see was the blades flying around him. All he could hear was the swirling of the blades as they cut though everything that got in their way, and all he could feel was the blades as they ripped at his flesh causing him to bleed profusely.

Olo couldn't remember much after that, he blacked out from the lack of blood.

Olo woke up after having a nightmare about the Shred Sphere. He was in extreme pain when he finally realized that he was no long in Khybon's factory. He looked around and found Tartark sitting some distance away from him, but Olo couldn't find Legime. Olo tried to get up, but the pain was too much causing him to fall back and cry in pain.

"So, you're finally awake." Said Tartark getting up.

Olo while still in pain asked where Legime was.

Tartark looked away from Olo and told him that Legime was dead.

"What in the Underworld could have happened?" screamed Olo forgetting about his pain for a moment.

Tartark told Olo that while he was knocked out, more Underworlders showed up making the mission impossible to complete. Legime grabbed the Shred Sphere after it went back to its originally form. Tartark jumped over to where Legime was, and together they fought back dozens of the Underworlders trying to get Olo and the Shred Sphere. Legime knew there was only one way to complete the mission and get out. Legime was going to have to die.

Legime used his powers to clear away as many Underworlders as he could. He then took the bomb from Tartark and turn it on.

Tartark realized what Legime was up to and tried to stop him, but Legime just stared at Tartark. The look in Legime's eyes told Tartark that he made up his mind, and was not going to back down.

Legime started running at the Underworlders hoping to make some distance so Tartark and Olo wouldn't get hurt and to take out as many Underworlders as he could.

When the bomb with off, Tartark picked up Olo, and ran out of Khybon's factory as fast as he could.

After they got away from the factory, Tartark started treating Olo in hopes it would save his life.

Ever since that day, Olo was always to scared to go on any missions in fear that he or someone he knew would die.

I don't know way I started singing, it must have been the story (that's the only thing I can think of) but I started singing.

_The minstrel boy to the war has gone,_

_In the ranks of death you'll find him._

_He's father's…_

"What are you doing?" interrupted Olo, "Are you casting mugic?"

Looking at Olo, "No I'm singing."

"Oh?" said Olo confused "What's singing?"

"It's something humans do." I said not knowing how to really explain it.

"Oh, please continue." Olo requested.

The minstrel boy to the war has gone,

_In the ranks of death you'll find him._

_ He's father's sword he has girded on,_

_ And his wild harp slung behind him._

_ "Land of Song," sang the warrior bard,_

_ "Tho' all the world betrays thee,_

_ One sword at least thy rights shall guard,_

_ One faithful harp shall praise thee, shall praise thee, shall praise thee!"_

_ The minstrel fell, but the foeman's chain could not bring that proud soul under._

_ The harp he loved ne'er spoke again, for he tore its chords asunder._

_ And said, "No chains shall sully thee,_

_ Thou soul of love and brav'ry!"_

_ Thy songs were made for the pure and free!_

_ They shall never sound in slav'ry!"_

_ Thy songs were made for the pure and free!_

_ They shall never sound in slav'ry!"_

"Wow," said Olo clapping his hands after I finished singing, "that was amazing."

"Thanks," I said feeling a little embarrassed at his clapping.

"You know what?" said Olo getting "Thanks to you and that song, I feel a little brave now.'

"Your welcome… Oh my god, look at the time!" I screamed looking at my watch, "I need to get home."

"Why?" questioned Olo holding his hands up like a scale.

"My mom will be home soon," I panicked "and tonight's pizza night."

"Pizza?" Olo still questioning everything I said.

"No time to explain. I need to get home like now!" I said finally realizing something. "Olo mind if I scan you again?"

"Why?" asked Olo.

"I like to get a new scan of you for my deck, mainly because the one I have of you right now sucks." I told him right in his face.

"O.K.," he said posing for the scan. Right after the scanning was completed, Olo realized what I had said and yelled "Hey…"

I 'ported back to Chaotic to lock his card in my deck before hearing the rest of what he was going to say.

After all that was done I 'ported back home, and make it time to my mom was just entering the garage.

**To be continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was about a week after I met Olo that I had a Chaotic match in the Crellan Drome. I was going up against a girl who went by the screen name of watergoddess.

I did some research on her before the match, and found out that she is a huge Avatar the Last Airbender fan. Her favorite character is Katara. She would always build her armies in honor of her favorite character mainly using female creatures that specialized in water attacks. So I built an anti-water army to defeat her.

When I entered the drome, and walked over to the docking station, for my scanner. I looked across the drome and saw watergoddess doing the same thing.

She looked at me and said cheerfully "Hello RisingStar, how are you doing?"

"Ah, fine I guess." I answered confusion by her cheerfulness.

"Really! Same here!" she replied still in happy mode. "It turns out that if I win this match, I will get to go to the 6vs6 rounds." She continued now starting to jump up and down.

"So that's why you're acting like Ty Lee." I said feeling a little freaked out, but that was nothing compared to what she did next.

"What did you say?" she ordered and stopped jumping.

"I said," feeling like she was giving me the evil eye of death. "'So that's why you're acting like Ty Lee.'"

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO TY LEE!" yelling at the top of her lungs. "SHE NOTHING BUT A STUPID LITTLE FIRE NATION…"

"Ahem." Interrupted the drome's master computer (Thank God on my part), "Sorry to interrupt, but you are here to battle not to argue."

"Sorry," was all we could both say, after that I placed my scanner in the docking station and a screen appeared in front of me (The screen is used like the touch screen on a Nintendo DS, mainly by touching the screen I can look and move any and all of my cards).

I first wanted to pull out the three creatures I ways going to use in battle. The three creatures I chose were Attacat, (an OverWorld Guardian Warrior) he's a giant panther-man who is very well know for both his speed and his lack of guts, Ornathor, (an UnderWorld Taskmaster) all I know about him is his ability call waterproof 10 (When Ornathor becomes engaged with a creature with water abilities, it gains 10 energy until end of turn, perfect to go against water creatures), and finally Olo. I positioned my creatures so that both Attacat and Ornathor were in the front of the board and Olo in the back, forming a sideways triangle.

After that, I went to pick out what battlegear to give to each of my creatures. I gave Attacat a Phobia Mask to turn watergoddess' creatures into bigger cowards then Attacat, then I went over to Ornathor and gave him a Ring of Na'arin to boost his wisdom, power, and energy, and finally it was Olo's turn, I don't know why I choose the Mugician's Lyre for him and probably never will, but I did and that was that. (If you have any questions about the battlegear I just talked about, go to click Portal to Perim and you should find all you need to know).

Now it was time to choose which mugic I was going to use in battle. The first mugic I chose was an uncommonly found but widely used mugic called Song of Resurgence. It's an OverWorld mugic that is used to heal creatures especially highly damaged creatures. Next, I pulled out an UnderWorld mugic called Elemental Denial to take away her creatures' "waterbending" powers. Finally I added the mugic that would be the key to this match, Diminuendo (I'll revel it's power later in the chapter).

Finally, the locations, but it's very rare to use all the locations in a 3vs3 match so I'll skip this one.

Now that that was all done, watergoddess (after choosing her cards) and I pressed the center key on our scanners to lock in our decks. The screen then reveled the creatures that we both choose. I looked at her cards and saw that she had both Laarina and Intress (both water creatures, and both female) on the front line, but her third creature caught me off guard. She was using Dardemus, an UnderWorld creature that specialized in fire attacks.

"What the…Why are you using an UnderWorld creature?" I yelled.

"What?" questioned watergoddess looking at her cards, "Ahh! How the heck did that happen?" Now screaming, "Oh no I can't unlock my deck. Looks like I'm stuck with that green ogre thanks to you."

'She must still be upset about that Ty Lee line' I thought not wanting to start another argument.

"RisingStar," said the master computer as we stared at each other, our eyes say 'I'm going to win,' "since this is your last chance to stand in the 3vs3 rounds you will go first. Please spin the Location Randomizer."

I did what I was told and placed my hand on my Location deck (a.k.a. Location Randomizer). I flicked my hand to the right and my Location deck started spinning like a roulette wheel.

It started to slow down, then it stop on, "The first Location The Forest of Life." said the master computer. "Please select your attacking and target creature."

I thought that Attacat's wisdom and power would give me the edge over her Intress so I, "Attacat attacks Intress!" I placed my hand on my Attacat card and bright circle formed around me. (Remember the 'may confuse you' part from ch.1, will here it be) As the circle started to rise, I could feel my body changing (not changing as in mutation, but more like a changing of cloths). My shoes became clawed feet, I started to grow taller as the circle went higher, and my skin and cloths became gray fur and sparse armor.

Over on watergoddess's side she changed into Intress. Her body got taller and covered in golden tiger strips, cloths changed from typical teenage cloths to a certain two-piece loincloth.

After the transformation was over, I look at her and said in Attacat's voice "Looks like we're going to have ourselves a good old fashion catfight."

"Attacat vs. Intress in The Forest of Life," order the master computer as a bright ball light started to form in the center of the drome, "let the battle begin!" The light burst and I was transported to a random spot in the forest. I had only two goals at the time, find (Intress) and beat her.

I'm going to skip the beat down that I got and just say that she left me high and wet.

We were back in the drome, I was back to normal, but watergoddess was still Intress. She looked over at me and said, "Didn't you know cats hate water, or does RisingStar _fall _short in the brains department." Laughing while changing back to her usually self.

"Just because I lost the battle does not mean I lost the match." I scowled.

"No, but you're goanna." She joked while smirking I think. She then went to her location deck and spun it.

I know what location it was when the master computer said "Doors of the Deepmines." (The location gives all Creatures with Water Elemental 10 more energy. Which could spell trouble for non-Water users)

"Laarina attack Ornathor"

She placed her hand on her card and started to change to a yellowish green creature with blue hair and six limbs (four legs and two arms). She looked like some sci-fi alien bug.

I placed my hand on Ornathor and my feet began to change, I got short and more hunched over, I got long tail, spikes came out of my back and my hands turned into tiny crab like claws.

"I'm going to win this round as easily as the first," bragged watergoddess using Laarina's voice.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, OverWorld bug," Using Ornathor voice.

After we were transported to the location, I found myself in front of the doors. I looked around for Laarina (watergoddess); I kept looking till I heard a voice yelling "Up here UnderFeeder!"

My eyes shot straight up, and there was the insect. Laarina was standing on top of the doors staring down at me.

"You got the first move." Laarina offered, but she was up so high, not even my best attacks would be able to reach her, let alone cause damage.

"You're not going to attack?" questioned Laarina eyeing me from the top of the doors, "Then I'll attack first," charging down the doors at her top speed.

She was still coming at me when she used her Frost Blight. A barrage of jagged ice shards, and frigid wind came right at me. I rolled out of the way to avoid becoming a creature icle, but the attack got my left foot and froze it solid.

I almost slipped trying to get up, but I was able to keep my balance. As Laarina keep charging towards me, I knew it was my time to attack.

I yelled "Squeeze Play!" my claw stretched out and grew too a gigantic size. I caught Laarina in my claw and I pulled her off the doors and started squeezing her. I wasn't done yet; I wound up my arm and threw her at the doors as hard as I could.

She slammed straight into doors so hard even I could hear the sound of her back hitting it. When she hit the ground, another chance for me came, this time I used Ornathor's Shadow Strike (Ornathor major area is in his courage so Shadow Strike was the prefect choice).

After my attack, I waited to see what watergoddess had up her sleeve.

"That was pretty strong," commitment watergoddess as she was getting up, "but my next attack is going to be stronger especial with this." Revealing a Vlaric Shard, it looked like an ordinary stone in a bracelet, but only a fool would think nothing of it.

"Going to power up your earth attacks a Laarina?" Already knowing the answer to my question.

"You got that right," smiled Laarina as she leaned her head back ready to attack, "Sludge Gush!" about to lunch the attack.

I knew I had to do something fast so I yelled "Elemental Denial" one of my mugic counters moved from my creature side of the board to the mugic side. As the seven notes of mugic played, I ordered, "Strip her of her earth power!" A beam of light from the sky struck and surrounded Laarina. It was the mugic, and it made it just in the nick of time cause Laarina (watergoddess) shot out buckets full of sludge at me (It was probably two maybe three bucket full of sludge) out of her mouth.

The attack pushed me back as the sludge covered Ornathor's body.

When the attack was over, I shook my head and used the claws to wipe away as much of the slim as I could. I opened my eyes and saw Laarina was farther away from me. As I thought over my next attack, I noticed some of the sludge that was on the ground. It gave me an idea.

My foot was still frozen, and the Sludge Gush being known to be slippery, it would increase my speed (maybe). I pushed off with my right foot and balanced on my left (It not easy to do, especially when you're not yourself). When I got close enough, I did a 180 and yelled "Flash Kick," I kicked the air with my right foot and a mixture of purple and black energy headed straight for watergoddess.

The attack hit, but I got sent back and ended up hitting a wall. Laarina must of recovered quick, I head her yell Rip Tide and I knew I had to act fast.

I turned in the direction of the attack and summoned my Ring of Na'arin to protect me. As the water came rushing towards me, I used the ring's power to form a force field. The force field held up for about ten seconds, then it disappeared and I was struck hard by her attack.

I was on my claws and knees trying to get all the oxygen I could in my lungs. Laarina walked up right in front of me and bragged, "I knew you had an Elemental Denial in your mugic deck," as I was still catching my breath, "I've play others that used the same study. Take away my water attacks and make me suffer." I was beginning to recover, "So I gave Laarina a Vlaric Shard hope you'd use your mugic to take away my earth attack, and guest what, you fell for it! HAHAHAHA!"

"You know the one bad thing about bragging?" I asked keeping my head down.

"What's that?" confused watergoddess.

"It gives your opponent," getting ready to attack, "time to heal!" I yelled while giving her a double upper cut.

"POWER PULSE!" yelling as loud as my lungs would allow. A light green beam of energy came out of my claws and straight into Laarina, coding (defeating) her.

When we were back in the drome, watergoddess argued that what I did was not fair.

I just said that everything was fair in love, war, and drome battles (almost). (I'm going to skip the other battles and just get to the main event if that's o.k.)

It was my last chance to win, Ornathor was able to defeat her Intress, but she used Dardemus to code my Ornather. The funny thing was this was one of those few times she ever fought as a no-water creature (she told me herself), but she beat the living daylights out of me like she really was Dardemus.

All I had left was Olo, and this was going to be the first time I ever battled as him.

I spun my Location Randomizer with all my might hoping to get a good location.

The location we were going to fight at was Tranquillus Ruins. Good thing to, because with my expertise and Olo's knowledge, there's no way we could lose.

Since people already know how Olo looks, I'm just going to skip my transformation and just get to watergoddess'.

Remember when she called Dardemus a green ogre. Well that's what she turned into, a green ogre with a leather harness that had spikes coming out of it.

After being transported to the location, I found myself lying on top of one of the buildings taking in the sight of the clouds when I heard a voice.

"This place is nice," commitment watergoddess using Dardemus, voice, "I can't wait to conquer it for the UnderWorld."

I wasn't thinking about it at the time, but why would a non-UnderWorld fan want the Underworld to win anything.

I watched her/him walk right in front of the building I was on top of. I backed away in fear after getting on glimpse of Dardemus. I knew Dardemus' Intimidate stripped all creatures of 10 stat points of courage, but with Olo already having low courage, it was like being in a horror movie.

I was standing near the edge on the opposite side of where Dardemus was. My shaking was so bad, I might as will have been thrown into a freezer for an hour. I closed my eyes, only thinking about how scared I was until I heard my voice.

I must of have tapped into Olo's memories of me when I was singing. I could hear my own voice like it was someone else. The song reminded me that afraid or not I had to fight.

It was time to make my entrances when Dardemus said, "Now where is that Overworld?"

I ran to the edge of the building and jumped yelling, "I'm right here!" I looked down and saw him surprised by the entrances, but I wasn't done there "RAM SLAM!" announcing my attack as gravity began to pull on me. I fell head first on Dardemus' knocking him to the ground.

I got up in under a second and started to run away hoping to put some distance between us, but something wrapped around my leg and I fell and end up kissing the stony pavement.

I got up and turned to see what I got caught on. I was caught in Dardemus' favorite battlegear a whepcrack. And what was on the end of the whepcrack? None other then watergoddess' Dardemus who had got up from the ram slam.

Watergoddess must of "accidentally" equipped Dardemus with it.

I was lifted up and whirred around, my leg still tied. I was then slammed in to one of the buildings with enough force to leave an imprint.

It was a strain opening my eyes from the pain going through out my body. I hear her yell Torrent of Flame. I could barely make out the flames racing down the whip and my entire body.

I screamed as the flames burn at Olo's scales. "I have to get away." Was the only thought going through my head.

I realized that that whepcrack was the source of the attack, so I struggled to untie the whip, all the while fighting back both the fire and the pain. When the whepcrack was off my leg I tossed it as far aside as I could and then ordered a Shadow Strike on myself to choke the flame (normally it would be useless to use against an enemy, but putting out a small fire, it was worth a try). I knew he would try to get me with another attack so I placed my palm in front of Dardemus and yelled Flashwrap.

White light left my hand and caused a cement block to form around Dardemus' head.

I took this opportunely and ran. I ran beside another building and hid there to catch my breath, and think of something.

"O.k." I began my thoughts with, "What's the one thing Olo has that Dardemus doesn't."

"Power? No, Speed? Not that ether, Courage? Ah right!" going down the list.

"WISDOM!" finally hitting me, "Olo as more wisdom then Dardemus." I shook when I heard footsteps coming my way. I knew whose they were, and the fear from the first time was coming back.

"Just stay calm," hoping it would work. "If I focus on my wisdom attacks, I should beat him (or her)."

I looked around the corner and saw him coming, I got up and ran to the back of the building before he saw me.

When I got to the other side, I went back to my plan, "Now?" looking around, "What should I do first?" I checked out the building I was hiding behind, smiled, and whispered to myself, "This should be fun."

I picked-up a rock from the ground and threw it as far as I could. It made a cling sound that drew watergoddess to it. As she walked to the rock, I sunk back to the side I was originally at.

When I was ready I yelled, " Hey, big, green, and ugly. I'm over here."

She turned and I gave her a 'Just bring it' wave with my back leaning against the wall saying, "Come and get me."

She charged me at full speed, I positioned myself and when she was close enough I yelled Quick Exit and jumped right over Dardemus' head.

Dardemus ran straight through, (not into) through, the wall I had my back towards.

When I landed and heard the crash, my time to attack was now. I turned around and yelled "Power Pulse!" The same colored energy my Ornather used to defeat watergoddess' Laarina came out of my fists. I aimed for the building; wanting to make it fall on Dardemus' head.

When the building started to fall, I stopped my attack. I could hear watergoddess as Dardemus screaming.

The building came down with a bang that shook the whole location. After the shaking was over I turned my back to the mess I made thinking it was all over (stupid me) and joked, "I really know how to bring down the house."

"Really?" said the one voice I did not want to hear.

I turned back slowly and saw a large piece of the wreckage starting to move. "Cause I know," said Dardemus holding the wreckage over his head, "how to raise the roof!" throwing it right at me.

The chunk fell right on top of me, trapping me under its weight. I tried to get it off me, but it was just too heavy.

While still trying to get it off, my mind was wondering why Dardemus wasn't attacking? I was trapped making it the prefect opening for anyone. That was until I heard someone yelling, "Cannonball!"

The roof and myself was crushed under Dardemus' massive weight. It felt like someone dropped a car on me, mainly an SUV. I screamed so loud my lungs turn into raisins.

It's just darn luck that my Olo wasn't coded, but I could barely move not just from the weight on me, but also from the eminence pain that was going though out my body.

As watergoddess a. k. a Dardemus got off me she said something I could make out. All I knew was that she was going to finish me and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Song of…" struggling through the pain, "Resurgence." Just like before, one of my mugic courts moved to from my creature side of the bored to the mugic side, as the seven note of mugic played, a different colored beam of light came from the sky and this time suck me.

The mugic healed my wounds and restored the energy I lost. I got ready for my attack after the mugic was done with its job.

I saw Dardemus ready with his attack. I pulled my hand out of the remains of the roof and yelled, "Sleep Sting!" A barrage of tiny apron like stingers shot out of my hand and into Dardemus making him woos and off balance.

I jumped straight off what was left of the roof, charged at Dardemus, and started attacking with everything I had. I was through as many punches left, right, right, and left. I thought I would win even thou Dardemus was bigger then Olo.

Then Dardemus used a close ranged Flame Orb into Olo's stomach. It was the second most painful thing I feel next to the body slam I reached earlier.

I feel to my knees clewing my stomach thigh.

"You're pretty strong," commented watergoddess, "I can't wait to make you one of my prisoners." Or not.

She kicked me in the head, and I set back rolling in pain. "First, I'll break your arm." Kicking me again as I was trying to get up, "Then your legs," another kick, "then your back," and another, "and finally your spirit." Kicking one last time, "By the time I'm done with you, you will be the perfect example of an UnderWorld slave."

'I'm not going to lose,' thinking as I still clewed my stomach, 'I'm not going to be some dog for the UnderWorld.'

I started to sing as I was getting up.

The minstrel boy to the war has gone,

_In the ranks of death you'll find him. _Slugging to get up.

_ He's father's sword he has girded on,_

_ And his wild harp slung behind him. _Dardemus cracked his whepcrack, but I couth in with just one hand

_ "Land of Song," sang the warrior bard. _Ripping the whepcrack out of Dardemus' hands.

_ "Tho' all the world betrays thee,_

_ One sword at least thy rights shall guard,_

_ One faithful harp shall praise thee, shall praise thee, shall praise thee!" _Dardemus changed at me at full speed, as thou trying to shut me up.

_ The minstrel fell, but the foeman's chain could not bring that proud soul under. _I got out of the way just simply sidestepping to the left to avoid his attack.

_ The harp he loved ne'er spoke again, for he tore its chords asunder. _After that I pulled out the Mugician's Lyre(a harp like type of battlegear) , and pulled at the cords so hard that they broke.

_ And said, "No chains shall sully thee,_

_ Thou soul of love and brav'ry!"_

_ Thy songs were made for the pure and free!_

_ They shall never sound in slav'ry!"_

_ Thy songs were made for the pure and free!_

_ They shall never sound in slav'ry!"_

Dardemus came charging right at me.

"DIMINUENDO!" I yelled casting my final mugic "SHRINK MY FOE!" As the seven notes play another beam of light came down on Dardemus and he began to shrink right before my eyes.

Watergoddess stopped charging when she realized what was happening to her Dardemus. She looked up at me, and all I could do was smile.

She was pretty afraid so I kneeled down and said, "I believe its now your turn to get the boot." I got back at my full height, wounded my leg back, and kicked Dardemus as hard as I could and sent him fling.

I wanted to send her up higher, so I used a Wind Slash attack, and a tornado shoot from my hand blasting Dardemus higher in the air.

After that, I waited for watergoddess to come back down to earth, and when she did, there was a loud explosion of zeros and ones.

Both watergoddess and I were back in the drome, I was looking at my hands (somewhat) laughing not believing that I won, but when the drome computer said, "And the winner is RisingStar." I had no choice but to believe it.

I was doing a little victory dance when there was a tap on my shoulder. I looked and saw watergoddess right in my face.

"I WHAT A REMATCH," yelling right in my face, "RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"Sour…" whetting to get the heck out of there, "I'll give you a rematch, some other time!" Turning and running for the transport station.


	4. Chapter 4

For the past few days, I ran around hiding from watergoddess and her what for a rematch.

About a week or two of hiding, I got news that watergoddess had giving up on chancing me.

I thought if was the prefect time to visit Olo again and tell him about my match, and how I won using his card.

I ported to Chaotic, and then from the transport station, ported to the Tranquillus Ruins.

When I got there I started looking for Olo. Not paying attraction to where I was going, I stumbled my toe on a rock. When I looked down, I saw that it wasn't a rock, but a brick. It just wasn't one brick, but the roof of one of the houses in the area. Not just any roof, but the same roof from the same house that was used to pin me down.

I know then that I really had to find Olo and ask what the heck happened.

I ran around the town yelling out his name.

I was just about to give up when I finally heard someone whispering, "Over here."

Olo was hiding behind a small house. I could barely tell it was him from the shadows.

I ran over and asked him, "What the heck happened here?"

"Dardemus happened." Answered Olo.

"What Dardemus?" I screamed completely in shock over the fact that the fight I had and the Olo had been the same.

I asked him to tell me everything that happened and he did. The way he descried the fight was the exacta same as my battle with watergoddess. From start to finish, he descried it the same way I expensed (except for the part where Dardemus exploded, that can only able in a drome battle. What to Dardemus here Olo told me was that he was knocked out. Olo sent a message and a OverWorld prison until took Dardemus to Kiru City to face justice.)

"You know what?" Olo asked after telling about his fight, "If it wasn't for you and that song, I brambly would be dead right now."

Shocked by what he just said, the only words I could come up with were, "We're welcome."

We sat there not saying anything until Olo broke the ice. "Say, I got an idea." Olo replied his eyes widening and a smile crawling on his face.

"What?" confused about his excitement.

"If you bring me more of those songs, I bring you new battlegear, mugic, and some of my creature friends for you scan." Now showing his teeth though the smile.

"You know what?" smile himself from the idea, "You got yourself a deal." Clapping are hand and shaking them.

From then on Olo and I became the best of friends. Till this day, I still trade songs for scans with him. And every time I have to leave, he always tells me he can't what to hear the next song I bring him.

This is the final chapter. If you what a sequal, will you're out of luck there. I'm going to be working on a different Chaotic FanFic.  
I don't own Chaotic


End file.
